Daisy
Daisy is a cream colored she-cat with ice-blue eyes History A New Prophecy Series ''Starlight'' :Daisy is a loner living at the horseplace in the barn with Smoky and Floss, the other loners. They are first seen when the four clans move into the lake territories. It is noted that Daisy is heavy with unborn kits. :When Windclan and Thunderclan are on their way to the first gathering, Smoky and Daisy stop them on the other side of the fence.Smoky is seen to be very hostile towards the clan cats, and questions their reason for passing by.Firestar allays their fears, and assures the two barn cats that they don't mean any harm. Daisy is suspicious and shocked at the large amount of cats passing by. Onewhisker agrees with Firestar, but Mudclaw then only angers Smoky more. Squirrelflight calms down the two hostile cats by saying that they have no intention of living with twolegs. :Daisy then explains that they live in the barn. She calls the twolegs 'nofurs'. Smoky orders the cats to go, and Squirrelflight tells him to forget his hostile behavior, which results Mudclaw to unsheathe his claws. Whitetail blocks his way with her tail, saying that Smoky was just defending his territory. Daisy sens ti be impressed with Whitetail's sense of smell, and explains that Floss had kits the other day. Smoky introduces himself and Daisy, and warns Windclan and Thunderclan of the dog that lives with the twolegs. He then sends them on their way. ''Twilight'' :Daisy has her kits and names them Mouse Berry and Hazel. But she is frighted that the twolegs will take away her kits like they took away Floss's kits. In desperation, she runs off into clan territory, and is chased off Windclan land. Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Spiderleg and Squirrelflight find her in Thunderclan territory, hidden under some bramble bushes. Spiderleg offers to chase her away, to which Cloudpelt replies no. Squirrelflight finds Mouse, Berry and Hazel, and Daisy crouches over them pleading, 'don't hurt my kits!' Cloudtail then decides that the patrol will take Daisy back to camp. Squirrelflight, Spiderleg and Thornclaw each pick up a kit, while Cloudtail helps Daisy, for she is very weak. When they get to camp, one of the queens, Sorreltail, helps Daisy into the nursery. Later, during a clan meeting, Firestar offers a place in Thunderclan for her kits and herself. Daisy of hesitant at first, but then replies that she will think about it. After the meeting, Leafpaw, the Thunderclan medicine cat apprentice, is ordered by Cinderpelt, the medicine cat, to give Daisy some herbs. Leafpaw asks Daisy if she has chosen names for the kits, and Daisy replies yes, and points to each one in turn, saying their name. Leafpaw exclaims that the names would fit perfectly in clan form, and renames them Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit. :Brightheart comes over to talk to Cloudtail who is with Daisy. When Daisy notices Brightheart's face, she squeals, 'whatever happened to your face?!' Brightheart then replies that she was attacked by dogs. She then turns her bald side away so Daisy doesn't have to see the empty eye socket. Hazelkit, Berrykit and Mousekit are afraid of Brightheart, especially when she yells at them for messing with Cinderpelt's herb store. :Cloudtail tries to teach Daisy some fighting moves, but she is afraid of hurting him and doesn't want to fight. :During the badger attack, she is seen to be very confused and frightened, but when she talks to her kits, her voice is calm. Squirrelflight shows Daisy, her kits, Ferncloud and Birchpaw another way out of the camp that is safe and easy to defend. ''Sunset'' :Daisy never actually becomes a warrior. After the badger attack, she is afraid to go out into the forest. :More Coming Soon Power of Three Series ''The Sight'' Coming Soon ''Dark River'' Coming Soon ''Outcast'' :Spiderleg and Daisy have two new kits, Toadkit and Rosekit. Before Mousepaw, Hazelpaw and Berrypaw's warrior ceremony, she licks them, saying that they can't be shown during the ceremony looking like a scruffy band of rouges. During the ceremony Daisy is seen to be very proud, but Jaypaw senses anxiousness for her two kits still in the nursery. :When a patrol bring Talon and Night of the Tribe of Rushing Water, Daisy sweeps Rosekit and Toadkit closer to her with her tail.Later, she relaxes, andshares tongues with Millie, while Toadkit and Rosekit play in the sun. ''Eclipse'' Coming Soon ''Long Shadows'' Coming Soon ''Sunrise'' Coming Soon Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice'' Coming Soon ''Fading Echos'' Coming Soon ''Night Whispers'' Coming Soon ''Sign of the Moon'' :Daisy doesn't appear formally in Sign of the Moon but is listed in the allegiances. ''The Forgotten Warrior'' Coming Soon ''The Last Hope'' :At the clan gathering, Daisy is seen curious when a battle is mentioned. Lionblaze reports soon after that he taught some defense moves to Daisy. :In the dark forest battle, Daisy is at the nursery with Ferncloud and Brightheart. Family Mates: :Spiderleg :Smokey Daughters: :Hazeltail :Rosepetal Sons: :Mousewhisker :Berrynose :Toadstep Granddaughter: :Cherrypaw Grandson: :Molepaw Quotes